Tinder Tumbles
by maxneedsmilk
Summary: Max is a senior in high school with a troubled mind. One Friday night after school Nikki, Neil, Max, and Nerris all are at Neil's house getting high as a kite. Through bored haze Neil and Max stumble upon s fun app to entertain themselves with. Tinder, and guess who Max is going to catfish? RIP David (This is aged up Maxvid btw) Plot idea credit to: rnetoo on Tumblr


With his feet propped up on the table in front of him, and his chair pushed back to allow his feet to properly sit on the edge of the large science table, Max gave a loud groan. He had his eyes glued to the clock as he counted down the minutes, no, the seconds till the bell rang and he was finally released from this hell hole. He suddenly heard a loud familiar voice call out to the young teen.

"Max!" The voice whined, the sound annoying Max quite a bit. He took his gaze off the clock and directed his gaze at his teacher, David. The annoying, red-headed teacher looked at Max with a disapproving gaze. Max had suffered through 6 years at the miserable Camp Campbell that David worked at during the summer, which his parents forced him to go to each year, as well as the 2 years in his Nature Science Study classes he had due to him failing the class last year, and having to retake it this year. It also didn't help that he was surrounded by Juniors. It was pure torture.

However, he did like how all the girls in the class seemed to ogle and swoon at him because he was apparently "so cool". Some of them weren't even that bad looking.

He gave a loud audible groam, showing his rather obvious distaste in David calling him out.

"What have I told you about putting your feet on the table! It's unsanitary and disrespectful!" The redhead said giving Max a scowl he couldn't take seriously. David placed his hands on his hips as he focused in on Max.

"Ah fuck off camp man-" Max said with no real harsh tone, but more of a soft growl. Davids scowl grew thicker as he walked towards Max from his desk, standing beside the teen. Max gazed up at David when he reached his side.

"Max! Language!" He said staring straight through him. Max turned his head lazily, letting it fall back, resting on the chairs head. His messy dark dark, almost black, hair falling from his face. Exposing his usually covered forehead. The boys dark caramel skin shimmering in its crystal clearness, not a blemish or spot of acne accept for the soft red blush covering his cheeks ever so lightly. Max never suffered with acne unlike most teens did at some point in their life. Crippling depression maybe, but he always had a flawless complexion. The fluffy dark brown hair was also soft and silky, the locks of curls flowing freely with no real direction. Max's front bangs were left to their natural hue, fluffing out and roaming freely, but the rest of his hair, which had grown quite long, was tied into a low and messy bun. Even so it suited Max. The teen generally wore the same style of outfit. A plain t-shirt; a black or grey, jeans, depending on his mood; ripped or regular and lastly a black hoodie, that stayed zipped down to show his shirt. He definitely had a _darker_ aesthetic. Despite being generally rough around the edges, both appearance and personality wise, he definitely was...well... _ **clean**_. He never went a week without showering at least once. Always thoroughly washed his hair with shampoo _and_ conditioner. Making sure to get every spec of dirt and grease out. Always brushed his teeth at least once a day. And never let his prepubescent facial hair grow and give him a pedo-stache. He always washed his clothes within a week of wearing them at most. He was very well groomed, and took care of his physical appearance quite well.

David of course had noticed that and his fatherly feelings towards Max made him rather proud of the teen for that. He looked directly into the teens cyan eyes. They looked up at Cavid with complacency and a overall dissatisfaction to the situation. "Don't make me give you another detention Max!"

He said frowning at the boy. Max chuckled lightly and raised a brow to David. "Bet."

Max said with a snarky expression, David over herd some soft chuckles from some students in the room. David really didn't understand what was so funny. "Bet?" What did that even mean-

Before David could even respond to Max's confusing statement, the bell rang.

Instantly the teen sprung from his seat, kicking his legs up, the sudden action made David jolt slightly.

"Well David, it's been another miserable day. But the bell has rung, so I bid you farewell!" He said in a far too sarcastic tone. He bowed in mocking gesture before grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He held onto the strap before immediately heading for the exit of the room. David called out to the teen trying to stop him, to attempt to rectify the boys actions. But it was no use, Max had already fled the room.

David gave an exhausted sigh and leaned on the desk.

Max moved quickly down the retro halls of the old school. Sleepy Peak High was a rather old school its infrastructure and design dating back to the late 70's, the school was far too cheap to put in any money for renovations. The halls where a odd teal and white-colored checkered pattern, the color had a slight fades to it due to years of wear and tear. As well with the walls being half brick and half dry wall, making for a rather unfashionable combo. The wall a soft cream, and the floors being and eggshell white which led to a uncomfortable contrast. Not even to mention the off colored classic red lockers that contrasted any general color scheme the schools interior had going for it.

Max diligently walked the halls until he neared the front office of the school, the place where kids would hover till they got picked up, or when they're about to leave.

" _The home stretch."_ Max mumbled to himself, he absolutely despised every second he had to be in or even near this disgusting school.

He was almost running as he pushed open the front doors of the school feeling the chilly autumn air tickle his nose briefly. He gave a cold shudder as the warmth from inside the building disappeared, but it was short lived as his jacket kept him generally pretty warm. He stopped briefly to scan the area once, looking for a familiar vehicle. Hise eyes matched with it and two teens waving and shouting his name very loudly towards him.

"MAAXXX! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!"

The tall and lanky male said, glasses bridged on his nose. He groaned in slight embarrassment but quickly headed towards the screaming children. He gave a growl at the male as he was now close to them.

"You're all a bunch of fucking little shits. You know that, right?" He said with embarrassed anger in his voice, he was blushing slightly.

"You know you love us Maxy!~" The short teal haired girl said with a mockingly sweet smile. Max groaned even more, not responding to the comment, but giving them both of the two teens the answer they already knew.

Max sighed, walking around the car to the passenger seat. The teal haired girl crawled into the back and the brown haired boy climbed into the front seat. The car doors slammed shut as the group shuffled into their seats. The brown haired teen with glasses, Neil, turned to Max. "So. Yall ready for tonight's festivities?" He asked smirking slyly at the two.

His slight frown disappeared. "Hell yeah! I need a hit of that good kush!" Max cheered rather excited. Neil chuckled at the terminology he used. Nikki, the green haired girl, bobbed up and down in the back seat.

"Mhm! Nerris is coming over too!" She cheered in a obviously ecstatic tone for the idea of Nerris joining them. Neil turned in his seat to meet gazes with the bouncing girl.

"Oh yeah Nikki's bringing her _girlfriend~_ " Neil said tauntingly, causing Nikki to turn a deep shade of red.

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" Nikki protested in vein, as she pouted. Max turned from his gaze on Nikki to Neil, he gave concerned look.

"You invited someone else?" He questioned a bit skeptical and obviously not to keen on opening there inner circle to anyone without knowing they were _cool_. Nikki and Neil were the only people Max trusted, so he was definitely not keen on other people joining. Neil waved his hands in front of him in protest of being accused for inviting someone Max wouldn't like.

"Don't worry Max. I checked her out myself, shes cool you'll like her."

He said in a reassuring and confident tone. Max raised an eyebrow at him, thinking on whether he should believe Neil or not. Him and Neil and Nikki had been friends for years now, if they were willing to let this other girl come over to there special little hang outs then he had to trust them that she was pretty cool. He furrowed his eyes at neil but let out a sigh.

"Fine, but if she sucks im beating both your asses."

He said bluntly, Nikki in the back let out shrieks of excitement at Max's approval. Max and Neil winced at the loud shrieks but gave a hearty laugh at Nikki's excitement. He liked it when Nikki was excited, no matter how loud she was. Neil then proceeded to push a key into the ignition and twist, the car roared to life and let out some sputters. Neil grabbed the handles of the car and shifted the steering wheel, he let down his right hand to grab the stick shift for the car and pulled it into reverse, his eyes shifting to the rear view mirror as he backed up out of the parking spot carefully.

The drive didn't last long, they went through a few winding streets before pulling up to the small, empty house. It was a dirty mustard yellow, it was definitely an older house, not very well taken care of. The car pulled up into the small driveway, Neil shifting the gears once again to park the car. Once the car had officially stopped the teens pulled themselves out of the car, all three of the teens heading straight into the mustard house. Neil gave a sigh as he pushed the brown wooden door open, walking inside the house. The house was not the most clean per say, but it wasn't exactly dirty either. There wasn't much clutter around the house, everything was picked up, but even so. There was a general musk to the house, no real deep cleaning had been done, the cream carpets that were once white had some dried stains here and there. The older well worn furniture also adding to the houses look. It really wasn't much of a surprise that the house wasn't in the highest condition, only Neil and his dad lived in the house and Neil's dad was hardly ever there sense he practically lived with Nikki's mom now. Nikki was grateful that she no longer lived with that woman, she probably would have keeled over in disgust if she had to see her mom and Neil's dad together everyday. Nikki was living with Ered till she could move into her own place due to her mom not giving a single shit.

Max let out a loud yawn, tired from school. As he walked to the living room, plopping down on the old navy blue couch with a small grunt. Neil walked straight towards the kitchen opening the fridge.

"So. Whens Nerris getting here Nikki?"

Neil asked shuffling through the fridge, he grabbed about 3 beer cans placing them on the counter beside him before digging deeper into the fridge and pulling one more lost beer can out. Now having 4 cans on the counter. He walked towards the left and opened a cabinet right by the fridge and started to shuffle through it this time.

"Ah- She should be here any minu-!"

Nikki was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, she instantly jumped up and rushed to the door in excitement.

"That must be her!"

She cheered aloud, finding the door and hastily pulling it open.

She was right. There stood a smiling, dark skinned girl wearing a blue shirt that had a small cute elf boy on it, with some quote above it. Pairing nicely with some dark ripped skinny jeans. The girl had a nice freshly cut half-shaved hairstyle, one side clean and crisp with a sharp buzzcut. The other side had dark locks of hair with slight curl and poof treading down to a little below her shoulder. Soft freckles dotting her cheeks as she pushed up her large circular glasses on the bridge of her nose. Nerris gave a sigh of relief and smiled at Nikki warmly.

"Oh thank god, I thought i was at the wrong house for second ther-"

Suddenly the girl was tackled by Nikki, Nerris let out a muffled yelp.

Laughter could be heard from the doorway as the two girls began to Giggle. Nikki finally let go of Nerris.

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

She said in a sweet but hyper tone as she gave nerris a soft smile.

"Here! I wanna introduce you to max!"

She said with a slight bit of nervousness to her voice. She grabbed Nerris's hand and dragged her to the living room where max had flopped down on the couch.

"Uh Max! This...this is Nerris!"

She said obviously a bit nervous and anxious for Max's response. Max turned his head to look over the girl carefully, inspecting her. Nikki was scared, knowing that if max didnt like her he wouldn't hold back and would straight up tell her he didn't. She didn't want that. Neil had stopped his rummaging in the kitchen to look at the others, he was also a bit anxious. Max had trusted him that Nerris was chill enough to hang with them, he didn't want to break that trust.

Max seemed to look at her blankly for forever. Contemplating and judging her.

"So...Your max? I've heard alot about you.."

Max raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? What exactly have you heard?"

He questioned curiously.

"Ah...Nothing much. Just that you've been suspended like 7 times and are some kind of mafia drug dealer or something-"

Everyone seemed to turn to Nerris and give her a rather shocked and confused look. Max's eyes widened as he looked rather surprised.

"What?! It's what everyone says!"

Max snorted, before letting out a loud hardy laugh. He held his chest as he found the idea of him being a " _mafia drug dealer_ " more than just amusing. It was downright hilarious.

"So that's what they say about me?! Oh god that's fucking hilarious!"

He said laughing his ass off. Nikki and Neil saw Max's amusement at the subject and started to let out light chuckles as well. Nerris looked around at them, thoroughly confused.

"W-wait- so it's not true?"

She asked rather surprised. Max calmed down his laughing, giving a sigh as his chest now hurt from all the laughing.

"No...its not in the mafia. I've only been suspended twice and i don't deal drugs- I mean. The only thing I do _now_ is pot."

He said with a sigh and small chuckled.

"I'm surprised you came if you believed those rumors though."

He said a staring right at her.

"Well...I thought it was...kinda...cool…so I didn't really care-"

Max gave her a surprised look, and cocked his head to the side.

"Disappointed?"

He asked with a snarky smile. Even if the rumors about Max weren't true, he was still very intimidating...almost a bit scary. Max gave off a powerful but calm and chill vibe off. One that made people uncomfortable, no wonder people thought he was related to some crime lord or something. Nerris would try to hold her own even so.

"No...a bit relieved but...you seem a lot more sane then most of the optimistic assholes at school so-"

The statement made Max smile.

"Well you seem pretty cool yourself, welcome to the club Nerris."

He said with a warm smile, his eyes looking over at Nikki. Nikki was beaming at that statement.

"YEAH! Nerris you can stay!"

Nerris was once again tackled by Nikki in a big hug. Nerris let out some soft chuckles trying to not fall over. Neil smiled and grabbed the drinks and snacks he had gathered from the kitchen and walked to the living room, swerving around the two girls. He placed the items on the coffee table and smiled.

"Well now that everything's settled…"

He pulled out a small bag of odd looking green stuff.

"Let's get this party started."

Neil gave a smirk which made Max smile.

"Hell yeah!"

 _~A few hours later~_

The room had a thick haze in it, the smell of weed rather pungent. Max's body felt relaxed and calm. He had a slight smile on his lips as everyone seemed to be rather chill. Nikki and Nerris where playing some dumb video game on Neils PS3 while neil was sitting beside max, watching Nikki and Nerris yell at each other as they tried to pass some level they were on. Max was to high to care about the noise volume though. Neil rolled his head back lazily, letting out a groan.

"Im boReDDdddddd"

He whined as he looked over at max.

"Me too…"

He said with a sigh. Max pulled out his phone and swiped open the screen, Neils interest was immediately caught by the screen. He leaned over towards Max, pressing his cheek against his shoulder, watching max flick through the phone. Max didn't mind the physical touch, Neil was his best friend and all.

"Do you have any fun games or something-"

Neil questioned, now invested in what max was doing. Max shook his head, he had no games on his phone. Some basic social media apps he never used, the apps that where pre-installed on his phone and that's about it. He flipped through the phone, going to the app store.

"Here let's find something fun."

He said smiling. Neil grinned.

They swiped through apps looking for something interesting to do, making snarky comments on boring apps. They chuckled at some of the apps and how stupid they looked.

Then they stumbled upon... _tinder_ … Neil let out an obvious scoff.

"Oh yes, the app for the desperate loners in the world."

He said chuckling at his own statement. Max chuckled as well.

"Like who actually uses this bullshit?"

Max questioned a snark to his tone.

"Well didn't david have an account a while back-"

They both stopped and looked at eachother. It instantly clicked. Max instantly downloaded the app as they both now waited impatiently for the app to install.

"Oh my god this is perfect. If david still has his account-"

Neil spoke, thrilled and now entertained. Max smiled deviously. He clicked the app open as he was far to excited.

The first thing on the app was a "sign up" or "login" screen. He pressed the "sign up" button and was introduced to a screen full of personal questions. Age, year of birth, name, gender, basic things like that. But the questions seemed to get more involved as they went down. He chuckled, as he started to type answers into the forms blanks slots.

 _Name:_ _John Clarkson_

 _Age:_ _26_

 _Year of birth:_ _1992_

 _Gender:_ _Male_

 _Sexsual orientation:_ _Homosexual_

He knew David was gay or at least was very certain of it sense David never said "i am gay" but certainly showed it. So he made his profile as a gay guy, in his best attempts to appeal to david.

 _Interests:_ _I love to hike and do bike trails! I'm a fan of anything outdoors, I also love animals and have a dog named Winry. I do a lot of camping and traveling and am always busty!_

"You misspelled busy Max."

Neil chimed in pointing to the screen. Max scanned over the words carefully, seeing the mistake.

"Shit-"

He pressed the text box, and fixed his mistake. This needed to be perfect.

 _Interests:_ _I love to hike and do bike trails! I'm a fan of anything outdoors, I also love animals and have a dog named Winry. I do a lot of camping and traveling and am always busy!_

Neil chuckled at the information Max was typing. Max was good at pinpointing all of David's interests and making basically David's perfect date. He remembered when they were kids how much max would always try and screw with him, finding out every single detail about David in attempts to make him snap. Even when David was only a junior counselor. On the first day Max joined the camp he immediately set his focus on destroying the junior counselor. Even when max was only 10 and David was 16. David had apparently been at the camp all of his childhood, and even tho he was only 16 when Max joined David was working with the other staff as a j _unior counselor._ Apparently Mr. Campbell had offered him the role due to David's love for camp, but Neil was pretty sure it was because of David being naive enough to basically work for free for Campbell. Either way, Max never liked it. The fact someone who was still of age to be a camper was in charge of him. Plus David's annoying happy attitude didn't help. At one point when they were both about 16 Neil was concerned max might be obsessed with David. He was always out to destroy him, obsessing over every detail of the redhead, making sure each prank wa t. Every plot to make David's life a living hell was flawless. But the idea of that was silly….right? Either way, Max hadn't pulled a prank on David for...at least a year now. So this would be fun.

Neil drifted from his thoughts back to what max was doing.

Max seemed to have finished most of the categories. Neil scanned over them.

 _Interests:_ _I love to hike and do bike trails! I'm a fan of anything outdoors, I also love animals and have a dog named Winry. I do a lot of camping and traveling and am always busy! I have traveled many places! I own my own pet sanctuary! I like to write and am currently making my own book on exploring the world!_

 _Job:_ _Well other than being a freelance writer and owning a pet sanctuary I also do some_ _ **camp counseling**_ _during the summer. Even though it doesn't pay much I love teaching the kids of today about our wonderful world and its nature!_

Oh god these answers where perfect. If Neil hadn't known better he would have thought David himself said these.

Max finished up a few sentences in the final boxes, even though his describing and grammar wasn't the best, it was good enough. He gave a wide grin and pressed the "next button to continue on. The screen shifted to a new page, a small box with a camera logo on it and the words "upload a profile picture" on it. Neil saw him tap out of the app to go to the web browser and search for a good picture to set as his profile.

"So what should our fake "John Clarkson" look like?"

Neil asked, a certain amount of sass in his tone.

"Blonde."

Max said rather bluntly.

"Blonde? Why blonde?"

He questione curiously on Max's firm decision.

"David likes blonde guys. Thats why."

Max said as if it were obvious.

"How do you know?"

Neil had now fully turned his gaze to Max. Max rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. Neil gave him a brief and subtle glare.

"You remember that freaky blonde cultist that came to camp that one year that David did not believe, and still doesn't believe was a cultist?"

Neil nodded.

"Yeah, he tried to kill us all. Right?"

Max nodded, not taking away his gaze from the phone scrolling through pictures of blonde men, searching for the _**perfect**_ one.

"Yeah, David had the hots for him."

Neil looked at Max, taken aback slightly at the statement.

"David had a thing for Daniel?"

Neil questioned again. Max nodded for the second time now. Max finally peeled his eyes away from the screen looking at neil

"I thought it was obvious?"

He said cocking his head to the side slightly, genuinely confused.

Neil felt a bit of concern rise in him, Neil was pretty good at spotting things like that, especially with someone who wore their feelings on their sleeve like David. Max really did watch david carefully, so carefully as to see hidden feelings David would have buried.

 _How much did Max really know about David?_

He sighed and pushed away the thoughts. That past knowledge was coming in use now, so what did it matter to Neil.

Max had looked back to the phone and had found a picture. The picture was of some gorgeous blonde mans face, it seemed to have been taken by the man himself, nothing to model-esk which was good. Believable. The man was rather handsome, clean shaven and giving a rather large dorky smile, something reminiscent of David.

"Perfect!"

Max cheered as he pressed the next button, the screen showing some bright words saying,

" _ **Congratulations! Welcome to Tinder!"**_

Max gave a grin before pushing the screen, letting the words disappear, immediately being introduced to some mans face and a quick tutorial on how to use tinder. The whole 'swipe right or swipe left' function. He saw the first picture, a rather gruff looking man who looked at _least_ late 30's. He swiped left with a disgusted look, both Max and Neil made. He started to play around with the app functions, seemingly looking for something.

"Damn do they have a search bar or something?"

Neil laughed at Max's statement. They finally found a search bar, Max began to type

 _ **Search:**_ _David Woodstock_

"You know David's last name?"

Neil questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...saw it on some files when I was snooping around once.."

Neil gave a sigh and returned to the task at hand. They both held their breath as the search bar loaded. This was it. If David still had a profile on here, this would tell them. If he didnt…

 _ **David Woodstock: Active profile**_

There it was. In all its glory, David's stupid smiling face, red fluffy hair, big grin.

Max and Neil both started laughing and squealing hysterically, causing Nikki and Nerris to turn their attention to them.

"Hey. What are you two stoners laughing at?"

Max and Neil where wheezing as they turned the phone to Nerris and Nikki. Still trying to contain their laughter. Nikki yanked it from Max's hand sense it was shaky from laughing, letting the two boys die of their own laughter. Nikki scowled at them before looking down at the phone, Tinder? Why were they on Tinder? She looked down a bit more to see the profile picture of a very familiar redhead.

"...David?"

She questioned in surprise as Nerris peared over her shoulder. Max and Neil nodded their head continuing to laugh.

"Oh my fucking god-"

Her eyes widened as she began to break into laughter with them. Clutching at her stomach in pain. Leaving Nerris rather confused.

After all of them calmed down from their laughing fit Nikki turned to them.

"So, what are you guys gonna do then?"

Max gave a devilish grin. Everyone seeming to be anxious to hear Max's next move.

"I'm gonna catfish the hell out of him".

He said with a low chuckle, grabbing the phone back and looking at it. He tapped David's icon, his full profile popping up. He didn't bother to read the bio, he already knew everything to know about David. He swiped right, and entered a chat room with the unsuspecting man.

 _[John Clarkson]:_

Hello! It seems we matched! My names John ;)

The text sent through quickly, Max shut off the screen, not expecting a response any time soon.

*DING!*

The phone buzzed and gave off a notification sound, Neil looking over his shoulder. Watching in anticipation.

 _[David Woodstock]:_

Hello John! My names David! It's nice to meet you :D

 _ **Max had no idea what he got himself into.**_


End file.
